/el Message Board
| id = | admin = | ports = | trace = | proxy = | firewall = | missions = An Important Link | other = }} /el Message Board is a node in Hacknet. __TOC__ Description This is the message board the player gains access to if one chooses the alternative route in the mission "Are you Kidding me?". Daemons * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Threads Thread 1 polarSnake ------------------------------------------ #Sun > 103.31.7.34 Have you guys seen this? Any idea what it is? The trials actually look pretty legit - anyone know what's at the end? ------------------------------------------ > 103.31.7.34 >The trials actually look pretty legit Uh what? It's just a website? ------------------------------------------ >just a website Look at the source. ------------------------------------------ #Snake What's with the ouroboros on the homepage? ------------------------------------------ #Circle I just beat the trial of patince (Ugh, patience is the right name for that one) it seems my reward is just a number? ------------------------------------------ >just a number What number? ------------------------------------------ This is actually pretty neat. Trial of focus looks INTENSE - do you guys actually have the software for all those ports? ------------------------------------------ >do you guys actually have the software for all those ports? I dont - i'd be a bit suprised if anyone here can just force their way in there. ------------------------------------------ #Circle >What number? Sorry, wouldn't want to spoil the race for anyone else. It's not that bad, just go grab it yourself. Taking a look at "Tail of Diligence" now. (Why tail? Anyone?) ------------------------------------------ Love the trial of haste - you gotta go fast. ------------------------------------------ >Everyone here has broken into that machine >No one has vandalized it yet My god /el, I'm so proud of you. ------------------------------------------ Thread 2 junkCoder ------------------------------------------ #Academic Daily Programming Thread What are you working on, /el/? ------------------------------------------ Trying to find the resolve to program again. It brings back so many memories of my ex-bf. ;_; ------------------------------------------ Is it safe to schedule events like that? Just create a new thread? boost::thread( [] { boost::this_thread::sleep (boost:: posix_time :: seconds(5)); running = false;}); >inb4 >C++ >boost ------------------------------------------ >>37334564 Just be careful with those flags. Use locks or atomics instead. ------------------------------------------ >>37334598 What do you mean by flags? Also what are atomics? ------------------------------------------ >>37334626 >running = false The problem with C++'s low level roots is that at ASM level this can do crazy shit. Atomics ensure that all operations you do on that variable really act like a single operation. ------------------------------------------ Somebody rate my Sudoku solver? http://pastebin.com/uTyyud5q ------------------------------------------ In the check function, int tx and ty are assigned x/3 and y/3 respectively, but then are multiplied by 3 right afterwards. Why not just assign x and y directly? ------------------------------------------ Well, too late a reply but, Im looking for the particular block in which they are. Say, x = 5, y = 5. The particular block starts at 3,3. And that's the only way i could figure out how to do that. ------------------------------------------ >>37334068 (OP) Working on becoming happier and learning the Windows API and the FreeBSD kernel perhaps ------------------------------------------ >>37343926 >happier >Windows API hhehehe ------------------------------------------ Thread 3 secuLock ------------------------------------------ #Chip So, I've got a challenge for all of you here: Below is the IP address of a SecuLock network server. The idea of selling a "secure" harddrive that's always connected to the net as an independant server seems dumb as hell to me, so I'm going to see how it checks out. If no one here can wipe the drive clean, I'll consider you all failures and start actually using the thing. Have at it. > 69.172.201.208 ------------------------------------------ > 69.172.201.208 I like your moxy, kid. I'll look into it. ------------------------------------------ >Asking /el to fight you You are a brave man my friend. ------------------------------------------ #Duck Boop 199.89.130.68 ------------------------------------------ #Speech >199.89.130.68 Ahaha holy shit duckman ------------------------------------------ >199.89.130.68 >Stormrider 10/10 ------------------------------------------ >>38334121 OP here, Take it easy guys, just trying to have some fun. Duckman scary. ------------------------------------------ >199.89.130.68 Hail the duck ------------------------------------------ #Speech Still not wiped, fyi. ------------------------------------------ >Still not wiped, fyi. >Duckman didn't finish the job ------------------------------------------ #Speech Still up! Anyone's welcome to take a look. I wouldn't have given this thing 5 minutes, but here we are. ------------------------------------------ Thread 4 timestampsThread ------------------------------------------ Hey guys, Heads up - I've disabled timestamps on the board. This is entierly for security purposes, it should make any legal cases much harder to put together if the archives of this place are ever comprimised. As much as I'm sad to see them go, I think they were largely ignored anyway, and it's worth disabling them to be a little more secure. -Mods ------------------------------------------ >it should make any legal cases much harder to put together Ahaha, you guys are as scare crazy as ever. ------------------------------------------ While I think it's a little over the top, It's kinda neat that the mods are worried about that sort of thing. ------------------------------------------ >scare crazy Nothing crazy about it anon, staying invisible is about never getting complacent. ------------------------------------------ Still though, the timestamps? It's not enough that the booard is totally anonymous? I mean, whatever, it doesn't really bother me, who even checks those anyway? ------------------------------------------ >who even checks those anyway? It's kinda convinient to see how old a post/thread is - if a conversation's likely to still be going etc. That being said, this community's small enough that it doesnt really matter that much anyway. ------------------------------------------ >Nothing crazy about it anon, staying invisible is about never getting complacent. This ------------------------------------------ Thread 5 notes ------------------------------------------ #Speech So what's with the Notes program? Why is it such total garbage? Why goes the string "test note" take up like, 100mb of ram? How is that even possible? ------------------------------------------ >Why is it such total garbage? Sigh. Really? You dont get it? ------------------------------------------ >Notes >Garbage Oh boy here we go, someone get duck guy in here ------------------------------------------ #Duck >someone get duck guy in here >implying i wasn't here already ------------------------------------------ #Academic Ok, I hate spoonfeeding as much as the next guy but this idiocy just has to stop. Notes is an incredibly well designed piece of software and you're obviously misunderstanding it's purpose. OBVIOUSLY it doesn't take that much ram to store a string, it's just exploiting the RAM display to keep the note onscreen all the time by filing up exactly as much space as it needs with junk data. It's a hack, sure, but it means it's a generic notes program that'll have an output on any os with a ram monitor - meaning that it's a notes program that doesn't need special UI coded for it. Which means it's always going to be available, incase you need something written down and you're too lazy to get a god damn pen. ------------------------------------------ Thread 6 test ------------------------------------------ This is a test Post Please Ignore ------------------------------------------ #Academic >implying i'll ignore it ------------------------------------------ >Using the icons ------------------------------------------ #Academic >Not loving anything with tiny leaves around it Are you even trying? ------------------------------------------ Thread 7 clock ------------------------------------------ #Speech Oh my god you guys I finally did it, you guys, I found the clock app! ------------------------------------------ >This shit again Come on dude, give it up, everybody knows the clock is a myth ------------------------------------------ #Smug Anime Face >Clock >Real Heh heh heh ------------------------------------------ inb4 359 posts and 12 image replies omitted cant stop the clock ------------------------------------------ Clock is a botnet ------------------------------------------ Thats not true, I met this guy on IRC who says he has it THREE TIMES also its not a botnet ------------------------------------------ #Duck >not devoting 100% of your ram to the almighty clock its like you don't even tick tock ------------------------------------------ >>duck Duckman pls leave ------------------------------------------ >>duck Duckman how are you running your web browser ------------------------------------------ #Duck Web browser doesnt use ram ------------------------------------------ >>anon Well shit, he's got you there ------------------------------------------ Thread 8 (unused) placeholderLinks ------------------------------------------ #Mod This path of the game is not yet complete - aside from the other links and information found here, this is where the path ends. For now. What follows are several links, showing some bits and peices from the future that are not yet implemented here. Note: The other main path has significantly more content - you should probably go try that one! You'll find it if you "follow the rules" more. ------------------------------------------ #Duck CFC Web Server >connect www.cfc.com ------------------------------------------ #Mod Thanks for playing! Let me know what you thought at mtrobbia@gmail.com This is the second of the two main paths - try again and be more obidient to find the first. ------------------------------------------ Death Row Records Database 168.51.178.4 ------------------------------------------ International Academic Database 129.67.0.11 ------------------------------------------ #Speech Credits Server 226.187.99.3 ------------------------------------------ Gallery Nodes - el Message Board.png|Main page :Thread 1 Nodes - el Message Board - 1 - 1.png Nodes - el Message Board - 1 - 2.png Nodes - el Message Board - 1 - 3.png :Thread 2 Nodes - el Message Board - 2 - 1.png Nodes - el Message Board - 2 - 2.png Nodes - el Message Board - 2 - 3.png :Thread 3 Nodes - el Message Board - 3 - 1.png Nodes - el Message Board - 3 - 2.png Nodes - el Message Board - 3 - 3.png :Thread 4 Nodes - el Message Board - 4 - 1.png Nodes - el Message Board - 4 - 2.png :Thread 5 Nodes - el Message Board - 5 - 1.png Nodes - el Message Board - 5 - 2.png :Thread 6 Nodes - el Message Board - 6 - 1.png :Thread 7 Nodes - el Message Board - 7 - 1.png Nodes - el Message Board - 7 - 2.png Nodes - el Message Board - 7 - 3.png Category:Nodes